Morzas
Morzas ( モーゼス Mōzesu,''' '''Moses in the Japanese version) is an enemy character from the Archanea Series of Fire Emblem. Profile Morzas is a Mage Dragon of the Basilisk clan, who is a high-ranking servant Dolhr's Emperor Medeus. When Camus fell out of favor with Dolhr for helping Nyna escape to Aurelis, Morzas replaced him as overseer of Altea, taking command of Camus' former subordinates and sitting in King Cornelius's old throne in Altea castle. Unlike Camus, Morzas was an extremely cruel tyrant, he lowered the status of the Alteans to slaves and performed mass executions of innocent civilians for little reason. Liza, the queen of Altea and Marth's mother was personally killed by Morzas himself and Elice was held in tight captivity before Morzas handed her to Gharnef's possession. When Marth entered the castle to from reclaim the Altean throne, Morzas taunted Marth about his mother's death, his sister being in Gharnef's possession and how much his citizens had suffered, claiming the prince had arrived too late to save them. While disheartened, Marth managed to slay Morzas, who taunted the Princling one last time, claiming that he could never defeat Medeus. Morzas's death and Marth's return was celebrated by the freed citizens of Altea, while the Prince himself had to put his feelings of grief aside for the citizenry. Personality Despite his brief appearance, Morzas does have some personality. Morzas is as a very cold, proud, and cruel tyrant, who delighted in the suffering of the Alteans suffering under him. He taunted Marth about the suffering of his loved ones with no remorse. Like many Manaketes, Morzas was loyal to Medeus and put his utmost faith in the Manakete King. Marth was known to fiercely loathe Morzas for his actions, viewing the dragon as taking away the remains of his former life. While publicly he cheered on with the freed citizens of Altea, inwardly Marth held back the tears for the loved ones that Morzas had taken away from him. In Game ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem ''*''Drops when defeated Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon |-|Normal Mode= *''Drops when defeated |-|Hard 5 Mode= *''Drops when defeated Quotes Battle Quotes Death Quotes Etymology Morzas's Japanese namesake Moses was a prophet of god, he is mentioned in the religious texts of three major religions, Judaism, Islam, and Christianity. Trivia *Despite Morzas using his portrait before Xemcel in the NES and SNES release, and even getting an art piece based off that portrait, he has a new middle-aged appearance in Shadow Dragon, with Xemcel keeping the old appearance. *Despite first appearing in the Star and Savior chapter, the narration in all versions of the game imply Marth had met Morzas before. Gallery File:Morzas.gif|Morzas as he appeared in Mystery of the Emblem (Book 1) File:FE1ManaketeBossFace.png|Morzas's portrait from Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light File:SnesMorzas.gif|Morzas' portrait from Mystery of the Emblem (Book 1) Category:Enemies Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light characters Category:Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters